Confissão
by Tay DS
Summary: Scorpius apenas esperava que seu pai não surtasse. Fic feita para o projeto Voldemort Day do fórum Voldemort Day.


**Nome:** Confissão  
 **Autora:** TayDS  
 **Classificação:** K  
 **Sinopse:** Scorpius apenas esperava que seu pai não surtasse. Fic feita para o projeto Voldemort Day do fórum Voldemort Day.  
 **Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Até porque se fosse meu, Harry casaria com a Luna, Ginny morreria e Delphini seria filha de Rodolphus que a Bellatrix disse que era do Voldemort só pra polemizar.  
 **Nota de Autora:** E voltei mais uma vez para esse fandom! Depois de um tempinho afastada, eu encontrei este lindo recanto chamado Voldemort Day pra me incentivar com as fanfics novamente. E logo com um projeto bem lindo, onde eu entrego a fic basicamente no último dia dele. E num ship que nunca achei que iria escrever em nextgen! Logo eu, tão shipper de Albus/Lily (ainda continuo shippando igual, meu otp igualmente). Agradeço a Adriana Swan por ter me ajudado com essa fic, principalmente o final, que depois de vários escritos, cheguei a um que fosse bom para essa fic. Espero que gostem. See ya!

 **x-x-x  
**

 **Confissão**

Suas mãos suavam. Estava visivelmente nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro na frente do escritório de seu pai, na mansão Malfoy. Scorpius respirava fundo constantemente. Não deveria ser algo tão difícil assim, por Merlin! Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido há três anos, onde após tanta bagunça na linha temporal, o rapaz havia se aproximado ainda mais do seu pai. Raramente escondia escondia coisas dele.

Contudo, o que estava para revelar dessa vez fugia de tudo o que já havia confidenciado a seu pai antes. Aquilo em particular gostaria de manter em segredo por um pouco mais de tempo, mas foi o próprio Albus quem o incentivou. Se seu pai não surtasse, então sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não imaginava Draco não surtando com o que estava prestes a lhe contar.

Já fazia alguns dias que seu amigo havia aberto o jogo com ele. Na ocasião, o pai do garoto e o pai de Albus haviam deixado que eles comprassem suas coisas para o último ano da escola. O amigo o levara para Floreios e Borrões, o lugar favorito do loiro no Beco Diagonal. E em um corredor escondido, na parte superior da loja, o moreno havia dito, sem jeito, que gostava de uma pessoa. Contudo, nada o preparava para o que viria a seguir.

Mesmo nervoso, Albus havia dito, ou tentado entre os gaguejos, que ele estava gostando de um garoto. Scorpius ficou surpreso. Era comum que o loiro sempre brincasse com ele e toda mulher mais velha que o amigo conhecia, incentivando-o a falar com a moça. Porém, quando viu o seu amigo se ajoelhar a sua frente, tomando a mão pálida na sua e questionando se Scorpius Malfoy o aceitaria mais do que como um amigo, o loiro ficou em êxtase.

Após brincarem com a linha do tempo, um havia dado mais valor ao outro a cada dia. Raramente eram vistos separados. E depois que seus pais haviam se resolvido, também era comum que se vissem com muita frequência nas férias. Depois de tudo o que houve, Harry parecia se dar bastante bem com Albus, apesar de algumas divergências em alguns momentos (como a vez em que brigaram ao decidir o que fariam após um apagão numa cidade trouxa onde os Potter e Scorpius foram passar alguns dias de verão numa cidade na Escócia, ou o que seria servido em uma ceia de natal na casa de Molly Weasley).

Um ano após a confusão com os vira-tempos, Scorpius saiu com Rose Weasley. A garota era inteligente, e adorava conversar sobre livros com ela. Mas foi um fracasso. Ela não havia caçoado com ele, mas foi franca a ponto de informá-lo que eles dois não dariam certo, porque o coração dele sempre pertenceu a uma pessoa. Na época, ele ficou martelando aquela frase várias vezes na sua cabeça. Comentou com seu pai uma vez e o homem apenas riu, e disse que garotas eram complicadas.

E naquele momento, refletindo sobre como abordar que seu melhor amigo o havia pedido em namoro para seu pai, Scorpius Malfoy soube o que Rose quis dizer. Seu coração nunca poderia ser dela porque sempre foi de Albus. Desde a primeira vez que havia pisado no Expresso de Hogwarts. E ele só havia percebido isso dias atrás, com a proposta de seu melhor amigo.

Contudo, o loiro não havia dito nada. Não havia aceitado ou recusado. Do mesmo jeito que veio a euforia, veio também o medo quando percebeu que seu pai iria saber. Ao perceber a reação do amigo, Albus tentou acalmá-lo e falou que aguardaria o tempo que fosse preciso, mas só iria querer aquilo se o outro tivesse certeza. Eles só se limitaram a passar o resto do dia juntos depois de saírem da Floreios e Borrões.

Agora não havia mais saída. Scorpius havia decidido que queria ser feliz ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Mas precisava da benção de seu pai. Ele respirou fundo, e antes que pudesse se arrepender, o rapaz bateu à porta. Levou quase um minuto inteiro para que a voz de Draco anunciasse para o visitante entrar.

\- Scorpius. - o homem falou ao ver quem entrava. - Algum problema filho?

\- Pai… - o rapaz respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Precisamos conversar. É urgente.

Draco afastou os pergaminhos de sua mesa e chamou a elfa doméstica que servia a família desde seu casamento com Astoria. A criatura apareceu e ele pediu um chá. Ela voltou minutos depois com uma bandeja, onde o bule de chá fumegava, junto com duas xícaras e um prato com os biscoitos que o filho do patrão tanto amava.

\- Você está bem? - Draco questionou, servindo chá para si e colocando um pouco na xícara para o filho. - Parece nervoso.

\- É que… - respirou fundo e olhou para o pai. - Eu tenho que contar uma coisa.

O homem não falou nada, apenas bebericou de sua bebida, enquanto os olhos cinzas fitavam o filho.

\- Lembra quando eu sai com a Rose no ano passado?

\- Sim. Você disse que não daria certo.

\- É… Então, sobre ela…

\- Você não a engravidou, não é?

Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

\- O que? Não pai!

\- Ufa… - o homem respirou aliviado e tomou mais um pouco de chá. - Você não voltou a sair com a filha dos Weasley?

\- Não, não é isso. Mas lembra quando a gente meio que terminou e ela me disse que meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa? O senhor até disse que garotas são complicadas.

\- E são. Sua mãe era um terror antes de nos casarmos. E para contar que estava grávida de você? Foi um pesadelo!

Eles riram e trocaram um sorriso à menção de Astoria.

\- Continue filho.

\- Pois bem pai. - Scorpius limpou a garganta antes de continuar. - Eu estava pensando no que ela disse esses dias, sabe? Eu acho… Que estou gostando de alguém!

O rapaz falou num fôlego só e olhou voltou a olhar para o homem à frente. Ele mantinha a mesma expressão séria e calma de antes. O homem terminou seu chá, colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e se serviu um pouco mais da bebida, como se estivesse pensando no que dizia. Quando Draco voltou a pegar a xícara e bebericar o chá, que agora já estava morno, ele voltou a olhar o filho.

\- E quem seria? - ele questionou.

\- Bem… Isso ai é um problema.

\- Não é a filha do Travers, não é? - Draco perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, quase incrédulo.

A moça a quem ele se referia se tratava de Alexia Travers. Ela era filha de Marcus Travers, que era amigo de Edmund Flint, marido de sua tia Daphne. Draco não gostava muito do homem. Ele o achava arrogante demais, se gabava demais de sua posição no Ministério, quando na verdade era um subordinado do Potter no departamento de registros.

Apesar de os filhos estudarem em anos diferentes em Hogwarts, eles raramente se viam e nem mesmo se falavam na escola. A mulher havia reunido vários de seus ex-colegas dos tempos de Hogwarts para anunciar que finalmente, após alguns anos casada, teria seu primeiro filho. E foi nessa ocasião que conheceu Alexia.

A moça era até bonita, mas na única conversa que tiveram, ele a detestou. Ela apenas falava sobre seus feitos na escola, sobre o campeonato de quadribol do ano letivo anterior, sempre enaltecendo tudo o que fazia como artilheira, lembrando-o dos gols que havia feito. Ele apenas havia a parabenizado e a dispensado educadamente.

Contudo, desde que seus avós Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy souberam dessa conversa, eles têm insistido que Scorpius encontre as meninas mais vezes. Eles viviam falando sobre manter a pureza no sangue, e como os Travers pertenciam ao que eles chamavam de "Os Sagrados 28", aquela era uma ótima oportunidade de casamento. Contudo, Draco foi contra. Se precisasse manter a pureza de sangue, fariam isso com uma família mais agradável.

\- Não pai! - Scorpius fez uma cara de desgosto. - Ela é detestável. E o senhor sabe disso.

Draco respirou aliviado mais uma vez e bebericou mais de seu chá.

\- Então quem é Scorpius? O que exatamente pode ser um problema?

\- Ok. - Scorpius esfregou as mãos na calça, respirando fundo uma última vez. - O problema é que essa pessoa pode ser um… Um garoto.

O silêncio predominou entre eles. O rapaz não olhava para o pai. Não havia coragem para encará-lo após essa revelação. Contudo, Draco não fez nenhum comentário. Não surtou, como havia imaginado, nem o repreendido. O que havia acontecido? Levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Foi sua vez de arquear a sobrancelha. O homem tomava o resto do café na xícara, mas podia jurar que ele escondia o riso.

\- Pai?

Ele não respondeu. Abaixou a xícara mais uma vez e a colocou sobre a mesa, porém, não se serviu mais. Apoiou os cotovelos em sua mesa e encarou seu único filho.

\- E qual o problema nisso, filho?

\- Ah… - o rapaz ficou sem palavras. Não esperava esse comentário do outro. - É… É que… Eu não sei. Achei que o senhor iria surtar. O senhor não vai surtar, vai?

\- Não Scorpius.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Scorpius Malfoy! - Draco o chamou. - Você gosta desse garoto, não é? - o outro assentiu. - E ele gosta de você, estou certo? - assentiu mais uma vez. - Então não vejo problema nisso, desde que esteja feliz. Desde que você saiba o que está fazendo. Eu realmente amei sua mãe, e acho justo que você encontre alguém que ame.

\- Obrigado pai.

\- E quem é esse garoto? - o mais velho retirou os cotovelos da mesa e se serviu de mais uma xícara de chá, tomando um gole rápido.

\- Bem, esse é o outro problema pai. - Scorpius comentou, voltando a esfregar as mãos na calça. - É alguém da escola...

\- De Hogwarts? - Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- É. E esse é outro problema…

\- Problema? Porque filho?

\- Bem, talvez você não goste tanto assim dessa pessoa.

\- Ah, mas eu gosto do garoto Potter.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos para o pai.

\- O que? Não era ele de quem você falava? - o pai perguntou mais uma vez, como quem não entendia a cara assustada do menor.

\- É pai, é sim, mas…

\- Eu sou o seu pai, Scorpius. Eu sei das coisas.

O filho assentiu e esfregou as mãos uma última vez, como se pensasse no que o homem havia dito. Seu pai chamou sua atenção mais uma vez e sorriu para ele.

\- Mais uma vez eu repito: só quero que você seja feliz. - Draco falou, retirando os cotovelos da mesa e voltando a se acomodar na cadeira. - Tem algo mais que queira falar?

\- Ah não… Não. Acho que isso é só. Posso ir?

\- Pode sim. Não esqueça que jantaremos juntos.

Scorpius assentiu e se levantou, deixando seu pai sozinho, que conteve uma última risada antes de voltar ao trabalho.


End file.
